Of Fire and Stars
by One Hell of a Nerd
Summary: Lucy is acting strange. When she bursts out of Fairy Tail's doors, Lisanna burst in. Causing Lucy to be ignored and forgotten. She makes a decision that could change her life for better or worse. But what happens when Natsu finds out about Lucy's decision, and what will the rest of the Guild do? (Requesting OCs for future of the story!) (This isn't OC focused!) (THIS WILL CONTINUE)
1. Chapter 1

**Of Fire and Stars****  
**

**Chapter 1.**

_Leaving Without a Turn_

Prologue

Fiore thought thought that dragons were extinct. The humans thought that they we're gone, no more. But dragons still existed. far out at the edge of Fiore. A place humans didn't know existed. There, powerful dragons held meetings about magic. A dragon called Igneel brought up the fact 'Dragon Slayers' And the how _all _dragons needed to teach at least one human their magic. Igneel was teaching a boy by the name of 'Natsu', and told the High Council that dragons needed to enforce this rule. And they agreed. All but one: Seresutia , the Celestial Dragon. She had argued that she wouldn't teach a human. And she lost that argument. The Council disbanded. Seresutia flew over the mountains north, spotting a young human girl collapsed on a small ledge, she looked about to be 4 years old. The Dragon thought to herself:

'Hm, A young human girl I sense a large amount of celestial magic being created. If I train her while she's young, I can make that Dragon Slayer magic. Perfect.'

The Dragon dived down to the young, shaking, girl, and picked the child up with her wing and flung the human onto her back.

'This could be the start of a new level of power for celestial magic.' The Dragon flew away with that thought

9 Years Later

"No! I refuse to make my child go into the evil human society!" The female dragon snarled, hiding the now 13 year old girl under her wing.

"Seresutia, you have to. You trained her, now she has to go join a guild. You chose the age of 13 to lose authority of her. That time has come. And you can't add more time. So just bring her to the out-skirts of a village and drop her off there." the fire dragon sighed

"I refuse, some human family will adopt her and undo all the teaching and knowledge I bestowed upon her!

"No they won't, you taught her magic creature level of education, which is more advanced then most dragon slayers or humans have ever known, and that humans are savage creatures and that they they're inferior to her and dragons. Which is true. But you don't go around telling your pupils 'Humans are filthy garbage'." The ancient dragon sighed once more. Knowing full well that what she said was true.

"Very well. But I want to still have some authority over Lucy." Seresutia scowled at the elder. He sighed and nodded his head. He handed Lucy a tiny leather purse with a star engraved on it. inside there was about 100,000 jewel.

"Thank you Igneel." Lucy bowed and the female dragon had lifted her onto her large scaly back. The female Dragon flew to a small fishing village called Hargeon. The young girl's last words to the dragon were:

"_I love you Seresutia, thank you._" With that the Dragon rapped her wings around the girl one last time and flew off, shedding tears while flying.

* * *

"What did you just say ice princess?" Natsu tackled the ice mage.

"You heard me! I said '_ignorant flame-tard_'" Gray, the ice mage, smirking at Natsu who was charging at him, created a 4 foot thick ice wall. "Ice Make: Hard Wall!" Natsu melted the ice, slamming Gray into the bar and knocking Lucy down with it.

"..." Lucy got up, gave them a death glare, picked them both up by their collars, and kicked them in the balls. "LUCY KICK!" The boys both fell to the ground. Lucy walked out of the guild. Ignoring Lucy's obvious '_Get-the-fuck-out-of-my-way_' attitude. Natsu called for her.

"Luce! It's rainin' outside! Why are ya going out?" Natsu quickly got up following the blonde girl.

"Natsu. This doesn't concern you. Now leave me alone or you'll regret it." Lucy left. Leaving Natsu devastated. But the next person to walk through the door would cheer everyone up.

"**Lisanna**!" The entire guild ran over the the white haired wizard.

"What took you so long?" Levy, a wizard, hugged her. "You've been gone for months! We we're all so worried! Don't do that again!"

"I ran into some trouble Lev-chan! Its alright though! Oh! Natsu, Erza, Gray! How's it goin'?" She smiled. And the guild surrounded her.

* * *

"I sense someone calling me. But where?" Lucy sighed. Knowing that she was going to have to find this voice. Lucy was 15 by now. Which molded her into a quiet and fearsome person like Erza. She was best friends with Natsu. And friends with other wizards. She used her celestial keys. Claiming to be a celestial wizard. But she didn't use her true power around anyone, only on solo missions which Natsu never let her handle. But while deep in debate with herself, a map appeared in her thoughts. with the word 'Come_' _Lucy felt the words '_Waas Forest_' come to mind. But she wouldn't follow it yet. The rain started to pour and Lucy just walked into the woods surrounding Magnolia. Maybe she would tell the Guild that she was going to quit. After all, she wanted to train. Her Dragon Slayer powers we're far beyond any of her Guild member's. She just kept them a secret. Like most Dragon Slayers eat their magic, Lucy ate starlight. Which meant sunlight as well. But most of her attacks we're different. She could use the normal magic attacks. But she preferred the odder ones. Natsu told her that Erza, Gray, Lisanna and him were going on a 3 month mission for 4 million jewel. That's what she would do. She would leave secretly, only telling the Master she temporarily quit. Then she would go to the Waas Forest and train.

Little did she know that mission was 5 days away. And she would be ignored by almost everyone in the guild...

* * *

**Mwahahaha Cliff hanger! Now I know this was short. I normally make Chapters that are like 2,000 words long and more detailed. So forgive me! So I was wondering if you guys wanna submit OC's for the secret Guild that Lucy's gonna join in the next chapter! Just give****  
**

**!**

** Type of Magic**

**Name**

** Age**

** Gender**

** Appearance**

** Personality**

**!**

** I think that's easy enough. Right? Anyway, Sorry for not uploading if you've seen my Doctor Who or Soul Eater fan fictions! I know I'm horrible! But I've been busy reading the Fairy Tail Manga. And watching the incredibly long and confusing Anime.**

** And Remember: R&R MOTHA FUKAZ! **

_Nerd :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Fire and Stars**

**Chapter 2**

**Alone at Last?**

_ Little did she know that mission was 5 days away. And she would be ignored by almost everyone in the guild..._

* * *

Lucy had rummaged through the old things at her house. She finally came across what she wanted. A black cloak with a large hood, and a pendant that was shaped like a skull held it together. It was the perfect traveling item. The cloak could keep out freezing temperatures while keeping you warm, and cool you down when the air was boiling. Lucy decided to lose her _revealing_ getup, instead wear a black mini-skirt, black thigh-long socks, a buttoned-up white polo shirt, and white sneakers. She would go unnoticed if she entered the guild like that, got her guild mark removed, and found where she had to go. The night would cover her right now, so she didn't need to worry about that. Her teleportation magic was not perfected, so she could wind up anywhere, so that wasn't a option. Staying in the shadows was her best bet if she would follow this feeling. Perhaps the Guild would be empty, which would make her noticed by no one. She could only hope. She let her golden hair down, pulled up her black hood, and ran out the door, into the slippery night.

In the shadows, there were some, shady, characters, right and left. Though because of her wardrobe at the moment, they hadn't noticed. It must have been because of the magic the cloak, or maybe black was her thing. This plan was working out perfectly. She had ran until she reached the center of Magnolia. That would bring her trouble. This area was always packed full of normal people and mages. Street workers and celebrities. The worst part was, she _was_ a celebrity, being from Fairy Tail. Maybe if she found another route that wasn't infected with tourists or shoppers. The problem was, that couldn't happen. The center of Magnolia, as well as the streets surrounding it, were always packed. There she saw them. Team Natsu coming her way. She had to run, if they saw her, she was in for it, if they didn't, they would notice her her. Maybe teleporting wasn't a bad idea, though, expecting the worse, seemed to even out.

"Luce? Hey Luce! Is that you?" Natsu ran up to Lucy, who was trying to be lost in the crowd. "Luce! Stop runnin' Luce!" He lost track of her.

Good. She had lost him. Now was the time to leave Fairy Tail. Whether she wanted to or not. So she ran.

* * *

It couldn't be far now. She had long passed Team Natsu, and managed to escape the crowd into the outskirts of town. Then she saw it, the Guild and all it's glory. She sighed in triumph. Walking up the steps at a fast pace, she usually heard the fights and the talking of the mages inside. But it was quiet. Where was everyone? She had reached the top and slid opened one of the large doors. It was dark.

"Is the Guild really closed? This is new..." Lucy sighed once more, only in defeat. Fairy Tail _never_ closed. Something horrid must have happened. "Hello? It's Lucy, Hello?" No answer. Then she remembered. It was the Rainbow Sakura festival that day. The perfect day to leave. But perhaps getting her Guild mark removed was a logical choice, to not attract any unwanted attention. She would have to wait until the Guild went on the large missions before the Grand Magic Games. The Games were only about a month away. She wouldn't compete in them. Last games, she had lost to keep her Celestial Dragon Slayer abilities a secret, causing Fairy Tail to lose to Sabertooth by one point. Fairy Tail was in second place. This time she wouldn't be a burden. Though getting lost in thought, she was getting off track, she needed to focus on the task at hand. Where to stay for the night. Not her house. Natsu could find her there.

"Maybe I'll just camp out on the mountains surrounding Magnolia, That'll work." Lucy mumbled thoughts for herself, little to be known a fire Dragon Slayer was listing to her mumbling.

"LUCE!"

"LUCY KICK!" The Celestial Dragon Slayer kicked the baka of a flame-thrower down about one-hundred steps. But to no avail, he had gotten his balance and started to run up to the still startled blonde.

"I heard your camping tonight! Can I come?" Natsu followed the annoyed Lucy down the steps.

"No."

"Please Luce?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"That's private. Now please leave me alone before you regret it."

"Like you could hurt me!" Natsu snickered at his joke and Lucy gave him a death glare, along with a unbelievably strong punch to the chest, causing him to lose his balance. "Ouch! Luce, what's your problem?!"

_Maybe using teleportation magic would be necessary at the moment. He's being so annoying. _

"Bye Natsu." Lucy closed her eyes, and in a flash of blinding light, Lucy was gone. Leaving Natsu Dumbfounded.

* * *

Perfect, she had gotten exactly where she wanted. On a mountain overlooking Magnolia. Lucy saw a sandy looking rock sitting in a patch of leaves. Only, it wasn't a rock. The blonde slowly was creeping up to the oval item, and poked it. The 'rock' started to shake and crack. A flash of blinding light revealed a small sandy colored Exceed, with emerald green eyes and a stubborn expression.

"W-what are you doing here?" Lucy was startled, in a fighting stance.

"Hn, I dun know, who are you Missy?" The Exceed rubbed it's glassy emerald eyes, with a sleepy look.

"What's your name then?" Lucy was less nervous, what could a exceed do except blow her cover.

"I dun know that either Miss. But I like you. All I remember is I was from Edolas on some sort of, mission..." The Exceed trailed off and looked up at the Dragon Slayer.

"Well, how about you stay with me? It's dangerous out in the forests alone." Lucy smiled and the Exceed's face lit up in excrement and it nodded."And about that name problem, how about Maka?" Again, the Exceed smiled at this. Lucy grabbed one of her celestial keys and summoned Loke. "Open the Gate of the Lion, Loke!"

"Yes Hime?" Loke grinned at Lucy sarcastically.

"Stop Calling me that! And I want to ask you something."

"Hm? What is it Hime?" Loke again grinned his signature grin, which made Lucy annoyed.

"Exceeds are meant to kill dragon slayers, right? The queen sends them from Edolas?"

"Hai Hime." Loke knew Lucy was at the end of her rope with his sarcastic jokes.

"Alright, just asking, you can return now." Lucy closed the Gate and glanced at Maka.

"Hime? I'm going to call you Hime miss! And never leave your side!" Maka smiled and danced around in circles. Lucy shouldn't have summoned Loke of all her spirits.

"No don't! Just call me Lucy!"

"Sorry Hime! Your Hime Lucy now!" Maka, again, smiled innocently.

They both made a bed of leaves and drifted to sleep. Lucy had once last though:

_My Spirits are such bad examples..._

* * *

Lucy walked through the Guild doors, Maka in her arms. The Guild stared at her. Team Natsu looked up from their conversation with Lisanna to see the commotion. And they were certainly surprised.

"LUCY HAS A EXCEED?!" Natsu ran over to Lucy as did the rest of the Guild. "WHERE DID YOU FIND IT!?" Lucy glared at the questioning guild surrounding her with her Erza look, causing them to back off in fear.

"I just found her, and _she's _not a _it_. Her names Maka. Maka say hi." Lucy groaned and held her Exceed closer.

"Aye Hime! I'm Maka! Nice to meet you!" Maka giggled and there were voices that shouted '_Kawai!_' '_How does Lucy have an Exceed?!_' and finally '_If she has one I want one!_'_  
_

"My Spirits are such bad examples..." Lucy mumbled once again and walked over to the Job board. The horde of guild nakama's following.

"Buy Lu-Chan," Levy continued. "I thought that only Dragon Slayers could have Exceeds."

This made Lucy tense up, Maka giggled and started to shout.

"Silly! That's because Hime-chan-" The Exceed glared at Lucy as she covered Maka's mouth with her hand. Lucy whispered something in her ear. "Oh! Sorry Hime-Chan! I can't tell you people!" This made Lucy sigh as she picked a S-class mission of the request board.

"Luce! Why a S-class mission! Are you trying to kill yourself?" Nastu ripped the piece of paper out of Lucy's hands, making her glare at him and the rest of the surrounding guild.

"I can handle myself thank you. Maka, let's go." Lucy violently ripped the mission back out of Natsu's possession, walked over to the bar, and slammed the piece of paper in front of Mira, startling her. "Mira, stamp this please."

"Lucy-chan, that's dangerous, shouldn't you go on-" Mira was stopped by seeing Maka in Lucy's arms. "H-how..." While staring at the Exceed, she stamped the mission unconsciously.

"Okage de, Mira ni kikanaide kudasai." Lucy walked out the doors, leaving the guild in utter awe.

"N-Natsu, you better follow her just in case she gets hurt." Mira gazed hopefully at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"OK Mira, Happy, let's follow Luce!"

"Aye Sir!"

* * *

Lucy frowned, this made Maka try to cheer her up. Which didn't help once so ever. The pair were walking to Clover Town, which was about 3 days away if you couldn't have a Exceed to carry you. But for now they would just walk and enjoy the scenery, which was Maka's favorite thing to do.

"Hime?"

"Hn, Maka?"

"Why do you hide it from them? I'm sure Natsu wants to know where Igneel is, and you know where he is!" Maka crossed her arms and pouted, sinking into Lucy's chest. Little did the Dragon Slayer and Exceed know Natsu and Happy were listing to them, gawking at their every sentence.

"You know the rules you baka, dragons aren't allowed to interfere with their pupil's lives, I was the only acceptation. Seresutia was a important Dragon, the most powerful of them all. Which made me the most powerful Dragon Slayer of them all, Seresutia even taught me how to morph into a dragon so I could take her place when she died. The spell's complicated, but I know how to use it, once we reach the middle of this forest, I'll morph and we'll go. Kay'?"

**(Just for you insults of Anime/Manga watchers/readers out there, _'baka__'_ means fool or idiot. You disgust me if you didn't know that. Tisk Tisk.)**

"Yea, I know, but really, Acnologia, Wesslogia, Skiadrum, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Igneel and Seresutia always said if you wished to come back to the Dragon Lands if you mastered your Morph spell, then you could see your mum again!" Maka huffed. Sinking deeper into Lucy's chest.

"Seresutia? My mum? I wouldn't call her that..."

"Yea you would!"

"Ugh, whatever, I guess we're deep enough now, back up Maka."

The Exceed agreed and called forth her wings, which appeared out of her back, and flew out a far distance away. A bright white light surrounded Lucy, blinding Happy and Natsu, who's existence was still unknown. The wind sped up and before long, a unusually small dragon, only about 25 meters tall, though the normal dragons were about 50 meters. This dragon had glowing white scales with golden eyes, and wings that seemed to belong with the stars.

"Alright Maka, hop on my back, we'll get going." Lucy spoke with a exhausted tone.

"Hai Hime!" The Exceed flew onto Lucy's back and held on for dear life. Lucy started to pump her wings and lifted of the ground, soon to fly into the distance, leaving Natsu and Happy, again, dumbfounded.

"H-how..." Natsu fell onto his knees. "W-why would she lie to us? SHE KNOWS WHERE IGNEEL IS AND JUST LET ME SEARCH FOR HIM!"

"Natsu! Calm down! She had a reason remember!"

"SHE'S THE ONLY EXCEPTION? WHY!?"

"NATSU! CALM DOWN!" Happy shouted at the enraged Dragon Slayer.

"For now on." Natsu Sniffled, cleaning the tears off his cheeks with his arm. "Fairy Tail's gonna' ignore Lucy Heartfilla, if thats her real name."

* * *

**BUM BUM BAAAA! Hello Hello Haio! I'M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! Anyways! I have selected some new Ocs! Exciting! I know I took such a long time to update, I was busy looking at Cat and Doctor Who memes. BREAD CAT FTW! Anywho, once more, I hope you liked this chapter! And you best remember to R&R! Or you'll die!**

~_Nerd_**:D**


End file.
